


walk heavy on delicate ground

by Heeeyniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeeyniall/pseuds/Heeeyniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Какая твоя самая большая мечта? - спрашивает Гарри, лениво проводя пальцем по голой груди Луи.</p>
<p>- Чтобы снова знать, кто я на самом деле.</p>
<p>[Луи отращивает бороду и борется с депрессией во время хиатуса.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	walk heavy on delicate ground

**Author's Note:**

Проблема в том, что Луи не уверен в том, когда борода действительно стала бородой. Вплоть до конца тура и промо альбома у него был только, ну, намек на растительность на лице. Сначала появилась щетина, занимая свое место по всему подбородку и около рта. В отличие от Гарри, он был в состоянии вырастить волосы на лице, которые подчеркивали его мужественность.

И просто однажды, через полгода хиатуса, он просыпается, смотрит в зеркало и не узнает человека, который смотрит на него в ответ.

***

_Ты все еще хочешь меня?_ пишет Луи на коробке молока, затем убирая ее на верхнюю полку холодильника, пряча за упаковками сыра чеддер, которые всегда покупает Гарри.

Стайлс пьет молоко прямо из коробки, скрещивая глаза, когда замечает надпись, и пытается прочитать ее вверх тормашками. Он шумно сглатывает, и Луи не может оторвать взгляда от его двигающегося кадыка, в то время как кудрявый парень делает четыре больших шага, обходя стол, и садится на колени Луи.

\- Что случилось? - спрашивает он, двумя пальцами поглаживая бороду шатена.

\- Я не знаю, - вздыхает тот, обхватывая бедра Гарри. У него угрюмое и беспокойное настроение. Вчера он начал плакать, пока ехать домой от Лиама. Просто зашелся в рыданиях в машине, проезжая перекресток Ноттинг-Хилла. - Я продолжаю плакать.

\- Я иногда слышу тебя, - кивает Стайлс.

\- Я не знаю, что со мной случилось.

\- Мы выясним это.

***

Депрессировать летом — просто неправильно. Луи хочет быть в темноте, но везде и всегда окружен светом. Он покупает темные занавески и отворачивается от окна, засыпая на их огромной двухспальной кровати. Как только солнце заходит, Гарри раздвигает их. Комната окрашивается красными и золотыми цветами, и Луи зажмуривается, понимая, что большинство людей сочло бы это красивым.

Большинство дней Луи плавает в бассейне в их доме в ЛА, надев слишком большие для его головы солнцезащитные очки. Гарри говорит, что в них шатен напоминает стрекозу. Томлинсону они нравятся только потому, что они настолько темные, что он может с легкостью заснуть, бесцельно барахтаясь в море хлорки на их заднем дворе.

Огонь в долине Сан Габриель летом горит бесконечно, и Луи всегда видит дым, пока медленно плавает на надувном круге высоко на Голливудских Холмах. Он думает о Калифорнии только с точки зрения тепла. Он думает о ней, как о солнце, согревающим его и меняющим его кожу в красный цвет, когда он предпочитает пляж бассейну, а затем ходит с позорным ожогом на животе и еле встает с кровати; как о теле Гарри — всегда таком горячем, слишком горячем, - когда он прижимается к его груди в середине ночи и спрашивает его, _хороший ли был сегодня день или плохой?_

Луи не знает, почему Гарри до сих пор это делает. Хорошие дни прекратили существование уже давно.

***

Психиатра Луи зовут Элайза. Ей шестьдесят лет, и она из Бруклина. У нее длинные седые волосы, которые она всегда убирает в пучок на голове. По большей части, женщина нравится шатену. Она не вынуждает его говорить о чем-то, если он не хочет поднимать ту или иную тему, а чаще всего он так и делает, потому что как он может выразить словами то, что чувствует, то, что он теряет все частицы себя? Как он может просто взять и сказать ей, что потерял интерес ко всему, что раньше волновало его, как он потеряли свой внутренний свет?

Ничто больше его не захватывает.

Элайза, как и он, курит достаточно часто, поэтому после их сеансов она щелкает ручкой, и Луи возвращает ей блокнот, в котором она позволяет ему рисовать во время сеансов. Шатен нарисовал член в углу, быстрый набросок Гарри, лежащего на земле, и себя, перепрыгивающего через него на скейтборде.

Стайлс, вероятно, ждет его в машине перед главным входом, так что Элайза выводит его через задний вход, и они вместе выкуривают одну сигарету. Луи не уверен, нарушают ли они своего рода пациент-и-доктор правила, но она ему просто нравится. Женщина напоминает его бабушку, и никогда не против покурить в тишине.

\- Твой Гарри, - говорит она однажды днем. У них только что был самый напряженный сеанс, они говорили о времени, когда Луи только-только начал закрываться в себе, и Томлинсон чувствует себя опустошенным. Он не уверен, как все еще держится на ногах. - Как он, - она обводит его рукой, - справляется со всем этим?

Гарри - святой, хочет сказать Луи. Стайлс не нянчится с ним, не жалеет его и не пытается заставить быть счастливым. Вместо этого он покупает книги о психических заболеваниях и рассказывает Луи о своем собственном беспокойстве, а еще он никогда не смотрит на него глазами, полными жалости, так, как это постоянно делают Лиам или мама Луи.

\- Думаю, он понимает меня, - отвечает голубоглазый, и Элайза кивает.

\- Мало среди них, кто понимает, - она забирает сигарету из его пальцев и глубоко затягивается, прежде чем выдохнуть и раздавить сигарету своим каблуком.

***

Его борода становится более длинной, более густой.

Гарри наблюдает за ним, пока тот собирается, в те редкие ночи, когда Стайлсу удается вытащить его в люди. Электрическая бритва лежит нетронутая на полочке в ванной.

***

_Я скучаю по тебе_ пишет Гарри на зеркале в коридоре ярко-красной помадой. Это выглядит так, словно это написал ребенок. Это выглядит так, словно написали кровью.

Луи находит его немногим позже, развалившемся на диване с наполовину выпитой бутылкой Джеймсона.

\- Я здесь, рядом, - шепчет шатен в темноту комнаты. Гарри не шевелится.

***

\- Помнишь Бразилию? - шепчет Гарри. Они только что закончили третью бутылку вина, и Луи пытается открыть четвертую, но у него все не получается.

\- Конечно. Ты был таким недотрогой, - в Стайлсе была заключена вся сила природы, когда ему было девятнадцать. Он практически подпрыгивал при ходьбе от нескончаемой энергии. Они трахнулись в каждом доступном месте Бразилии. Они вытащили члены из джинсов и подрочили друг другу на пути в отель от статуи Христа Спасителя. Боже, каждый раз, когда они покидали отель, Луи трахал Гарри на заднем сидении автомобиля. Кудрявый трахал его в их комнате, в ванной, в баре первом этаже после того, как они напились и разбили две бутылки шампанского за тысячу долларов каждая. Ничто, возможно, не могло остановить их тогда. Ничто, возможно, не могло даже заставить их успокоиться. 

До этого момента.

\- А ты был слишком чувствительным, - практически мурлычет Гарри, нагибаясь через матрас к Луи, который все еще сидит и возится с винной пробкой.

Гарри хочет дотронуться до него. Вы не сможете провести с человеком пять лет и после этого не знать, что и когда он хочет, так что Гарри для Луи — открытая книга. Ему нравится водить пальцами по спине шатена.

Он знает, что должен хотеть чувствовать вес тела Гарри на нем, Гарри внутри него, хотеть, чтобы Гарри касался его своими до смеха огромными руками, но его сердцебиение медленное, спокойное, вместо ускоренного и быстрого.

Гарри замирает прямо перед ним, и его руки дрожат, пока он пытается заставить себя их отдернуть. Он в одних только боксерах, и его волосы все еще влажные после душа, который они приняли вместе после ужина. Его губы красные от укусов — знак того, что он волнуется — и Луи только отводит взгляд, когда понимает, что член Гарри уже твердый, головка виднеется из-под края трусов, а естественная смазка оставила пятно на темной ткани.

Луи все еще абсолютно мягкий. Гарри опускает глаза к его паху, а затем в поражении опускается на диван, но печальное выражение отражается на его лице так быстро, что Томлинсон просто ненавидит это.

Да, это эгоистично, но иногда он хочет, чтобы не только у него были проблемы. Если бы Гарри было грустно время от времени, чувства, что Луи больше не заботится о вещах, которые раньше они любили делать вместе, не было бы.

\- Доктор сказал... Это влияние Прозак (п.п. - таблетки, антидепрессанты), - запинается Луи. Стайлс улыбается ему, но улыбка не касается его глаз. На мгновение наступает тишина, и шатен скатывает вниз, пока они не оказываются на одном уровне. - Я отсосал тебе в том необычном ресторане. Как он назывался?

\- Тот в Glória, да? Casa da Suiça, - отвечает он с преувеличенным акцентом. Луи склоняется над ним, ставя бутылку вина на тумбочку и выключая ночник. Он опускается вниз и обнимает бедра Гарри ногой, носом утыкаясь в его шею.

\- Расскажи мне об этом. Пожалуйста.

Гарри рассказывает. Они заставили Пола вывести их в свет под предлогом жуткого желания пойти на свидания, но Пол все прекрасно понимал, поэтому стоял около двери в туалет и никого туда не пропускал, в то время как Луи опустился на колени и позволил Стайлсу трахнуть свой рот. Он помнит это чувство, помнит, как слезились его глаза, пока он пытался смотреть вверх на Гарри. Как парень улыбнулся ему, когда его щека оттопырилась из-за члена во рту.

\- А потом Пол такой: «Еще пять минут, мальчики»! Я думаю, что он даже пнул дверь несколько раз, когда мы не вышли. Но это не имело значения. Ничто не имело значения, кроме тебя.

Луи знает, что Гарри просто милый, но это звучит, как обвинения. Словно теперь все имеет значение.

\- А мы хоть поели? - спрашивает шатен. Он знает ответ. Знает, что они взяли еду на вынос и накормили друг друга, пока лежали голые в постели, уплетая за обе щеки мидии, трубочки из теста с ягнятиной и мясным бульоном, который Луи слизывал с пальцев Гарри.

\- Я накормил тебя, а ты — меня, - говорит Стайлс. Луи понимает, что они всегда делятся всем друг с другом, и задается вопросом, что, если один из них просто перестает кормить другого, обеспечивать свою вторую половинку?

Гарри, должен быть, уже голоден довольно давно.

***

Огонь продолжают бушевать по всей Пасадене.

Появляется много ужасающих статей о том, что волки начали бродить по улице ночью. Олени проносятся через автострады, вызывая аварии. Смог настолько плотный, что Луи уже и забыл, как выглядит чистое голубое небо.

***

\- Воу, вот это борода, приятель, - говорит Зейн, протягивая руку, чтобы прикоснуться к ней. Луи просто улыбается. Они сидят на шезлонгах на заднем дворе Зейна, раскуривая косяк на двоих.

\- Как продажи альбома? - спрашивает Томлинсон. Ему нравится говорить о музыке и бизнесе. У них с Зейном были одинаковые взгляды на те или иные вещи, а Малик вообще всегда искал новые увлечения, о которых другие парни и не задумывались.

Для шатена тот роковой полет Малика домой в марте не был каким-то медленным падением в пустоту. Это был ряд маленьких взрывов, сильных депрессивных вспышек в спальне, панических атак в ванной, и осознания, что предыдущие пять лет были недопониманием, ошибочными шагами и пустыми обещаниями. Луи знает, что Гарри это далось тяжелее всего, особенно из-за того, что возможность их каминг-аута сдвигалась на неопределенное время, а еще и из-за того, что Луи стал просто цепляться за Зейна, предпочитая летать с ним весь оставшийся тур, чтобы попытаться его переубедить.

\- Я не знаю. Все еще слишком неопределенно, - отвечает Зейн. Он делает затяжку и выдыхает через нос. Марли кусает его пятку, но тот просто подбирает теннисный мячик с земли и кидает далеко в траву.

\- Ты справишься и без нас. Я точно это знаю, - говорит Луи, забирая у того косяк с марихуаной.

\- Кстати, - начинает Малик, и шатен сжимает ручки шезлонга. - Я думал, что ты станешь немного счастливее, когда вы с Гарри откроетесь миру.

Он говорит это небрежно, словно пытается подбирать слова, понимая, что Луи может сломаться в любой момент.

\- Я пытаюсь, - говорит шатен, стиснув зубы. - Пять лет в шкафу, пиар-отношения в девушками, с которыми я бы не заговорил, будь они последними людьми на Земле, думаю, этого достаточно, чтобы нанести чертову психологическую травму?

\- Блять, Лу. Не веди себя так, словно я не знаю, что они с вами делали, что они делали со всеми нами, -и Луи знает, что Зейн знает. Он помнит, какова была реакция их менеджмента, когда Зейн твитнул об освобождении Палестины. Он помнит, как Малик заперся в гостиничном номере на три дня, помнит, как потом Пол нашел его в отключке в ванной рядом с дешевой бутылкой виски.

Они были просто детьми, пытающимися сделать что-то правильное в этом мире, где никто никогда не говорил им «нет», пока это не касалось их того, кого они любили, во что верили, где выросли. Не удивительно, что Зейн ушел. Луи сам задумывался об этом миллион раз.

_Что, если Гарри и я обналичим наши банковские счета прямо сейчас и уедем..._

_Что, если я позвоню каждому таблоиду и расскажу им правду…_

_Что, если я поцелую Гарри в конце этого шоу…_

_Что, если…_

\- Я знаю. Я просто... каминг-аут словно сбросил камень с плеч.

И это правда. Статьи появились в понедельник. Несколько фотографий Луи и Гарри, обедающих вместе в частном бистро на пляже Хаф-Мун-Бэй. После этого начался вихрь. Он опубликовал в Твиттер фото их поцелуя из 2012, пока Гарри стоял рядом, сжимая его плечо. Некоторые утверждали, что это фотошоп, но затем фанатам удалось выяснить, основываясь по заднему фону, что фото было сделано в декабре в Нью-Йорке, как раз во время «отношений» Гарри и Тейлор. Затем им сфотографировали на пути в Лондон по поводу Дня Рождения Стайлса. Целая дюжина фото кудрявого, наклонившегося, чтобы поцеловать Луи в окне Range Rover'а. Рука Луи, покрытая татуировками, показывающая средний палец папарацци. К тому моменту они продали их старый дом и приступили к поискам нового.

Боже, это была всеобщая истерика. Они знали, что очень рисковали, но они уже ни один раз обсудили все с адвокатами, семьей и друзьями.

Сколько же лжи они наговорили за эти годы! Какую паутину сплели!

Элеонор и Тейлор опубликовали свои заявления, Гарри ретвитнул навсегда-в-моем-сердце-твит, а затем они залегли на дно (или на небеса), в Лос-Анджелес, если быть точным, и Луи продолжил сходил с ума именно там.

\- Где-то в середине пути я просто разучился сдерживать себя. Разучился претворяться, что со мной все в порядке... - он сильно затягивается, прежде чем вернуть косяк Зейну, который смотрит на него с нежностью и сомнением. - Они никогда нас не слушали. Да, у нас были частные самолеты, дорогая выпивка, марихуана и все, что мы хотели, но я так часто озирался по сторонам и понимал, что сейчас произойдет что-то плохое. Я имею в виду Найла, у которого панические атаки начинались каждую неделю, а Гарри пил каждую ночь, а ты ссорился с Перри и со своей семью, и Лиам вел себя, словно ничего плохого вообще не происходит.

\- Мы уже говорили об этом, детка, - спокойно говорит Зейн. - Ничего из этого не было твоей ошибкой.

\- Я знаю, что не было, - почти кричит Томлинсон, и Марли подбегает к нему, передними лапами опираясь на его колени, чтобы облизать лицо. Его грудь слишком скована. Он хочет так много сказать, но слов никогда не будет достаточно.

\- Извини, Мар, - шепчет он, пока Зейн чешет спину собаки. - Зи, я знаю, что никто из нас не виноват, но я все равно пиздец как волнуюсь. М не заслужили этого. И теперь я здесь, едва могу встать с кровати,и все так херово, но я даже не могу найти причину, почему. Вот каким они меня сделали. И я не могу с этим справиться. Не могу избавиться от этого. Я чувствую себя плохо потому, что мне плохо. Как погано это звучит? Это - то, что получает меня. Я не могу управлять этим. Я не могу быть он далеко”, он выявляет в черепе, “это - все здесь, и у меня нет мнения в нем. Я плохо себя чувствую для того, чтобы плохо себя чувствовать. Насколько искривленный это?”

\- Они и правда неплохо поработали над нами, да? - Зейн скрещивает ноги перед собой. Луи просто хмыкает и наблюдает за тем, как Марли бегает туда и обратно по огромному саду Зейна.

***

Луи меняет таблетки, переходя на Wellbutrin, потому что предыдущие не помогают. Гарри покупает ему специальное блюдце, где обычно свои таблетки хранят старики. Луи выбрасывает его через три дня.

Его борода длинная и коричневая. Гарри иногда нравится водить по ней пальцем.

\- Ты ненавидишь ее.

\- Просто непривычно, вот и все.

***

Сентябрь наступает уныло и глухо, и Луи хочет поехать домой. Они избавляются от всех скоропортящихся продуктов в доме, отключают кондиционер и и на частном самолете летят в Хитроу. Лиам встречает их около заднего входа, и они проводят первую ночь в его квартире.

Гарри говорит без остановки,усевшись на огромный кожаный диван Пейна, скрестив ноги. Затем он отправляется исследовать кухню Лиама, ванную Лиама и домашний кинотеатр Лиама.

Луи проводит кончиками пальцев по большому окну в гостиной и думает, как же хорошо быть дома. Почти дома.

\- Гарри и я написали пару песен, когда я приезжал в ЛА, - говорит Лиам позади него. Шатен поворачивается и замечает, как парень прислонился к двери. Его взгляд нежный, сосредоточенный.

\- Он сказал мне, - заявляет Томлинсон, разворачиваясь обратно, чтобы получше рассмотреть город в утреннем свете.

\- Я знаю, что мы решили гастролировать с Made In The AM, но что, если мы начнем работу над новым альбом...

\- Восемнадцать месяцев.

\- Луи...

\- Лиам. Мы договорились. Восемнадцать месяцев мы работаем каждый в своем направлении, а затем решаем, хотим ли вернуться.

Лиам сжимается от его фразы.

\- Я знаю, но я думал, что мы говорили... просто так. Я думал, что мы просто отдохнем пару месяцев, а затем вернемся назад.

\- Кажется, некоторым из нас требуется больше, чем несколько месяцев.

Легкая улыбка на губах Пейна исчезает совсем.

\- Луи...

\- Нет... Прости, Ли. Прошло всего девять месяцев. После скандала с ребенком и всего, что произошло после... я хочу восемнадцать месяцев. Я хочу все так, как мы решили в начале.

\- Несомненно. Да. Все, что хочешь, Лу, - Лиам поднимает руки вверх, сдаваясь.

\- Что тут происходит? - спрашивает Гарри, появляясь в комнате после того, как осмотрел спальню Лиама.

\- Ничего, малыш, - спокойной говорит Луи. Стайлс знает, что тот лжет, но не указывает на это. - Пойдем покурим вместе и ляжем спать, ладно? Я очень устал.

\- Можете покурить на балконе, - предлагает Пейн. - Я заправлю вашу кровать. Только сообщите мне, если обкончаете простыни, я закину их в стирку.

\- Ты будешь первым, кто узнает, - хихикает зеленоглазый.

\- Всегда был. В отелях очень тонкие стены, - указывает им Лиам, исчезая на лестнице с огромной ухмылкой. Луи вынимает сигарету из своей куртки и выводит Гарри на балкон, держась за его запястье.

\- Ты же знаешь, что никто не заставит тебя вернуться до тех пор, пока ты сам не будешь готов, да? - шепчет Стайлс, прижимаясь к старшему парню. Он запускает руку в карман его куртки, достает зажигалку и щелкает ей рядом с сигаретой.

У Луи трясутся руки. Wellbutrin время от времени заставляет его дрожать без причины, но по крайней мере его сексуальное влечение снова приходит в норму.

\- Что, если... Что, если я навсегда останусь таким? - спрашивает Луи, затягиваясь. Он долго говорил с Элайзой о необходимости его сеансов и лекарств. О том, что может пройти два года, прежде чем он снова сможет почувствовать свет внутри себя.

Лоб Гарри морщится в утреннем свете. Он протягивает руку, и Луи опускает сигарету в его пальцы, наблюдая, как он оборачивает свои губы вокруг нее и делает затяжку. Дым выскальзывает из его рта, когда от отвечает.

\- Мы никогда раньше не жили, опираясь на «что, если». Ты правда хочешь начать делать это?

Томлинсон отрицательно качает головой. «Что, если» - опасно. «Что, если» превращается в « _скорее всего_ », если слишком долго об этом думать.

Он позволяет Гарри закончить сигарету, и они незаметно крадутся к их спальне. В комнате Лиама горит свет и и тихо работает телевизор, но шатен уверен, что тот уже спит.

Как только они добираются до их комнаты, они раздеваются в тишине, и Гарри объезжает Луи посередине кровати в гостевой комнате дома Лиама, на незнакомых простынях и одеялах, спутанных под ними, и Томлинсон закрывает глаза, пока сосет два пальца кудрявого, в то время, как они двигаются вместе — так, как они любят, жестко и нежно одновременно, без ритма, без остановки.

_Я хочу чувствовать это всегда_ думает Луи, сжимая бедра Гарри. Кудри парня спадают на его глаза, и он начинает хныкать, давая знать о приближении оргазма. _Я хочу, чтобы он все еще был здесь, когда я выберусь из этой чертовой депрессии._

***

Они проводят сентябрь, выбирая жилье и проводя время с семьей Гарри. Энн возит их на просмотры домов в своем Volvo, и Гарри носит спортивные штаны и кроссовки, его волосы всегда в пучке или в шапочке, натянутой на кудри. Так его меньше узнают. Люди часто хотят сфотографировать Гарри Стайлса, так что Луи рад, что их тревожат меньше.

Они находят дом в середине между Донкастером и Холмс Чаплом, и Гарри сразу же уходит с головой в ремонт. Луи сбегает в Лондон. Он просто не может постоянно слышать стук молотков, шелест песка и Гарри, кричащего: « _Нет, нет! Задняя стенка ванны должна быть снесена, а ножки подняты на три сантиметра!_ ».

\- Где ты остановишься? - спрашивает зеленоглазый, закусив нижнюю губу. Он явно пытается оставаться невозмутимым, но по его взгляду видно, что он волнуется. Луи притягивает его к себе и потирает его бока, кончиками пальцев проводя по груди, очерчивая принт футболки Rolling Stones.

\- В отеле, скорее всего. Я знаю, Найл пишет песни с Джулианом в нашей квартире, а у Лиама вся семья будет жить с ним вплоть до Рождества.

\- Я сделал что-то не так?

\- Нет, нет. Ты прекрасный. Я просто не могу здесь оставаться. Все такое громкое, я не могу сосредоточиться.

\- Лу, мы раньше выступали на стадионах. Тебя раньше не волновало, насколько в помещении громко. Ты — воплощение слова «громко», - вздыхает Стайлс, и Томлинсон не знает, как объяснить ему, что теперь существуют два Луи — Луи до депрессии и Луи после.

\- Я люблю тебя, Гарри. Ты доверишься мне и поверишь, что я просто пытаюсь сделать то, что лучше для моего психического здоровья? - это очень грязный ход, шатен знает, но он никогда и не играл по правилам.

Лицо Гарри смягчается. Он опускает голову на плечо Луи.

\- Да, я доверяю тебе.

***

Луи бронирует отель Lanesborough на семь дней.

Он едет на электричке, наслаждаясь тем, что его практически невозможно узнать с новой бородой. Он исследует Лондон по-новому, так, как раньше не мог себе позволить, и снова в него влюбляется.

Прогуливаясь по Ноттинг-Хиллу он останавливается у одной витрины, рассматривая продаваемые маски One Direction, и думает, не купить ли себе маску Гарри.

\- Луи? - слышит он тонкий голос позади себя. Шатен поворачивается и видит Элеонор, стоящую на тротуаре. Она сжимает несколько сумок с покупками в одной руке и фраппучино в другой. Он хочет засмеяться над тем, как все в его жизни изменилось, да, но некоторые вещи навсегда останутся прежними.

\- Привет, Эль, - улыбается он. Она выглядит довольно счастливой, но все равно слегка смущенной.

\- Что это, черт возьми? - спрашивает девушка, тыкая его бороду. Томлинсон смеется. Она никогда не ходила вокруг да около.

\- Борода, Элеонор. Ты должна знать о ней, не так ли? 

\- О, заткнись, - смеется Колдер, а затем обнимает его. После этого они решает вместе прогуляться по магазинам и заходят в кафе, куда часто любит приходит Элеонор. Они находят столик в задней части помещения и садятся за него.

Остальную половину дня они тратят на разговоры. Элеонор рассказывает о своем модном блоге, а Луи описывает ей ЛА и всю Калифорнию. Она спрашивает о о Гарри, и тут Луи ударяет. _Гарри_. Томлинсон был в Лондоне уже три дня, и даже не позвонил ему. Но и тот не пытался связаться с ним.

Элеонор щебечет о Максе и их путешествии в Барбадос, и Луи любит ее, правда, но внезапно воздуха в кафе становится слишком мало, и Томлинсону нужно выйти наружу.

Он отодвигает стул, достает деньги из кармана и бросает пару купюр на стол.

\- Луи... в чем дело? - вставая следом за ним, спрашивает Колдер. Он наклоняется и сжимает ее плечо.

\- Извини, детка. Я... Мне нужно идти. Только что вспомнил. Извини.

Ее рот открывается и закрывается, как у рыбы, и Луи понимает, что это было немного грубо, поэтому притягивает изумленную девушку к себе. Ее прическа испортилась, и несколько прядок упали на лицо. На ней черный джемпер, и, когда он обнимал ее, его ткань нежно касалась его рук. Томлинсон может чувствовать запах ее духов, те же самые, что она носила и на их «свидания», Burberry Brit, и он рад, что именно такой и помнит ее — настоящая улыбка, внушающая надежду.

Он поворачивается к выходу, и ее маленькая ручка оборачивается вокруг его запястья.

\- Подожди, я... Мне жаль, что я стала одной из причин твоей... Ты же знаешь, что мы жаль, да?

\- Я никогда тебя не винил, - заявляет Луи. И это правда. 

\- Передавай Гарри привет. И скажи ему подстригать свои волосы.

\- Ни за что, милая, - усмехается Луи, покидая кафе.

Он едет по Центральной Линии до Oxford Circus, а затем пересаживается на Victoria Line, чтобы добраться до Грин-парка. Как только поезд отъезжает, несколько девочек в углу вагона начинают палиться на него. Луи откашливается и скрещивает ноги. Они начинают шептаться, немного пища, пока набираются мужества подойти к нему.

Он вытаскивает телефон из кармана даже при том, что в метро нет сигнала, и делает вид, что очень увлечен списком покупок в одном из приложений. Не то, чтобы он не любит поклонников или не хочет встречать их время от времени. Он знает, сколько это значит для них, и что некоторые проводят годы, просто копя деньги, чтобы купить билет на концерт.

Он пропускает свою остановку. И еще одну после этой.

Просто на данный момент он не в настроении для этого. Он не может фальшиво улыбаться прямо сейчас, не может думать о том, что произойдет, если они сфотографируют его и все узнают, как он сейчас выглядит.

Одна из девочек встает и направляет к нему, когда поезд останавливает на следующей станции. Это не правильно, но Луи вскакивает со своего места и проталкивается через толпу к дверям. Они начинают звать его и кричать его имя, но шатен скрывается на лестнице, ведущей к выходу из метро.

Теперь он на две остановки дальше от отеля, но в конце концов он решает, что небольшая прогулка ему не повредит.

Спускаясь вниз по улице, Луи набирает номер Гарри и выдыхает, когда тот поднимает трубку после первого же гудка.

\- Как во время, идиот, - Стайлс тяжело дышит в телефон. До Томлинсона доносится звук ног, передвигающихся по беговой дорожке.

\- Ты мог бы позвонить сам.

\- Думал, что ты хотел отгородиться. 

\- Не от тебя. Только от шума, - кудрявый хмыкает так, словно не верит ему, и Луи продолжает. - Ну же, Хаз. Угадай, кого я встретил сегодня?

Они разговаривают весь путь Луи до отеля. Затем Гарри нужно идти (Джемма зашла в гости с бутылкой вина и образцами новых занавесок), так что Томлинсон вешает трубку и почти сразу же звонит Элайзе.

\- И чем же я обязана такой персоне? - спрашивает она, поднимая трубку.

\- Я встретился с девушкой, с которой раньше у нас были фальшивые отношения. 

\- И как ты себя чувствуешь? - осведомляется психиатр. Луи открывает дверь электронным ключом и снимает обувь. Он включает громкую связь, падает на кровать и рассказывает женщине обо всем.

***

Гарри иногда поет Луи, когда думает, что тот спит.

Шатен лежит неподвижно, в то время как Гарри оставляет легкие поцелуи на его позвоночнике.

\- I'm not living, - поет он. - I'm just killing time, - его большая ладонь перемещается на талию Луи, а затем обратно к груди. - Your tiny hands, your crazy kitten smile. Just don't leave… - голос Гарри ломается. - Don't leave*.

Луи хочет сказать ему, что он с ним навсегда. Хочет повернуть и вжаться грудь Гарри, и объяснить, что в его мечтах они ведут себя дико, разрываясь врагов клыками и когтями. В его мечтах ничто не может остановить их. В его мечтах слова «оставить» даже не существует.

Он не спит, но он и не говорит ни слова. Гарри продолжает петь.

***

Луи просыпается в свой День Рождения из-за губ Гарри вокруг его члена. Теплое дыхание у его паха заставляет его моментально проснуться и автоматически запустить руки в кудри парня.

\- Прости, - бормочет он, ослабляя хватку и пытаясь удержать свои бедра на места. Гарри отрывается от своего занятия и усмехается.

\- Все в порядке. С Днем Рождения, малыш.

Луи стонет, поскольку Гарри снова начинает отсасывать ему. Он сжимает пальчики на ногам от удовольствия и понимает, что хочет больше. Намного больше. Он тянет Гарри и переворачивает их так, что сам оказывается сверху. Стайлс сжимает его бедра и немного опускает вниз, чтобы их члены соприкоснулись.

\- А ты уже готов, - хихикает шатен, и Гарри просто целует его.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул? - спрашивает зеленоглазый, нагибаясь, чтобы облизать один из сосков Луи. Тот стонет, когда чувствует влажный язык на своем теле.

\- Замечательная идея.

\- Мхм, - стонет Гарри, прижимая Луи ближе к себе и опуская руку за спину шатена. - Не трахал тебя уже так долго, - он возится со смазкой, пока Томлинсон нетерпеливо двигает бедрами в поисках хоть какого-либо трения.

Гарри растягивает его так медленно, что он плачет и умоляет к тому времени, когда член оказывается в нем. Он поднимается и опускается, пытаясь принять всю длину, и стонет в удовольствии.

_Я помню это_ , думает Луи. _Я помню, что именно это было счастьем. Я помню это чувство эйфории._  
  
\- Блять, Луи... Здесь, малыш, - говорит Гарри и стонет его имя, как молитву. - Луи, Луи, Луи...

И Томлинсон еще быстрее двигает телом. Он скачет на нем так, словно это может решить все проблемы мира. Словно их тела, покрытые потом, и их конечности, обернутые друг вокруг друга, могли спасти Луи.

И на какую-то секунду он даже подумал, что они могли бы.

***

Луи мечтает о Калифорнии в огне, в лесном огне. Он мечтает о волках, пугающих людей посреди пустых городских улиц.

***

\- Не подглядывай, - шепчет мама Луи ему на ухо. Они сидят за кухонным столом, и обе ее руки закрывают его глаза. Его хлопающие ресницы касаются ее пальцев, и она смеется. - А ну-ка закрой глаза!

Он может чувствовать, как Гарри корчится от смеха на стуле рядом с ним, так же, как и Эрнест и Дорис, которых Стайлс крепко держит на руках.

\- Лу, это... - шепчет девочка, хлопая своей маленькой ручкой руку Луи.

\- Что случилось, малышка? Я немного занят в данный момент, - говорит он, весь в ожидании того, что Джей уберет руки и он наконец увидит, что происходит вокруг.

\- Лу, Лу, это... - Дорис продолжает визжать. Луи слышит скрежет отодвигаемых стульев, и внезапно Джей убирает руки, и Томлинсон моргает, пытаясь привыкнуть к свету. Зейн, Лиам и Найл стоят около стола с бокалами для шампанского в руках. Он поворачивается к Гарри, который улыбается во все зубы, показывая ямочки. Вся семья Гарри либо сидит за столом, либо стоит рядом с ним, и Стэн внезапно опускается на колени рядом со своим стулом. И тут шатен замечает большой торт с двадцатью пятью свечами на нем.

**С Днем Рождения, придурок!!!** написано на нем ярко-зеленой глазурью.

\- Это, - говорит Стэн, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы провести пальцев по глазури, - моя работа. А теперь задувай свечки, старик.

В груди Луи тепло, когда он нагибается, чтобы задуть свечи. Он закрывает глаза и загадывает желание, затем дует и задувает все свечки разом.

Вечеринка заканчивается около полуночи. Лотти и Физзи спят на диване с Дейзи и Фиби между ними. Дэн отправился спать около девяти, а Луи и остальные мальчики бездельничают в заднем дворе с напитками в руках.

\- Люблю тебя, Томмо, - говорит Найл. Лиам, Зейн и Гарри поддерживают его с поднятыми бокалами.

\- Перестаньте. Вы заставляете меня краснеть, - шутит шатен, опуская голову. Его борода касается середины груди, когда он так делает, и это кажется сумасшедшим, когда он понимает, сколько времени потратил, чтобы ее вырастить.

\- Какие цели на Новый год? - спрашивает Стайлс, делай глоток. Найл говорит, что хочет улучшить свои навыки игры на гитаре, на что Луи закатывает глаза. Зейн говорит о благотворительности и защите животных, и они с Гарри обсуждают эту тему еще полчаса. Лиам хочет больше заниматься продюсированием, что Луи уже и так знал.

\- Что насчет тебя? - спрашивает Малик, улыбаясь шатену. Луи делает вид, что задумывается на мгновение, но он уже знает ответ.

\- Я собираюсь снова начать писать песни, - говорит он, и Гарри так быстро поднимает голову, что Луи уверен, что он мог потянуть какую-нибудь шейную мышцу.

\- Ты хочешь писать? - спрашивает кудрявый, явно удивленный.

\- Думаю да.

\- Посмотрите на него, - смеется Зейн. - Ты похож на рыбу, выброшенную на сушу.

\- Заткнись, Малик, - говорит Гарри, но его глаза не оставляют Луи, исследуя его лицо, словно он пытается найти ответ в горбинке его носа или изгибах верхней губы. Луи хочет сказать ему, что это не означает, что ему лучше. Это не означает, что он больше не будет просыпаться в четыре утра и просить Гарри закрыть занавески. Это не означает, что он перестал скорбить по подростковым годам, по потери своей силы, своей сексуальности — составные вещи, которые были украдены у него в замен на деньги и популярность. Именно такую цену он заплатил, не зная последствий.

Он все еще пытается излечиться. И из того, что он заметил сегодня, другие парни делают тоже самое.

\- Сегодня был хороший день, - говорит Луи вместо этого. Гарри смеется сквозь слезы, которые скопились в уголках его глаз. Он проводит рукой по своим волосам, чтобы отвлечь Луи от них, но тот знает, что ему тоже пришлось не сладко весь прошедший год. Томлинсон опускает руку на бедро Стайлса, сжимая его. - Гарри, сегодня был хороший день. Уже несколько хороших дней подряд, - заканчивает он, надеясь, что Гарри поймет, что он имеет в виду.

\- Боже, Лу, иди сюда, - всхлипывает кудрявый, притягивая Луи к себе на колени, крепко обнимая.

***

\- Какая твоя самая большая мечта? - спрашивает Гарри, лениво проводя пальцем по голой груди Луи.

\- Чтобы снова знать, кто я на самом деле.

***

Новый год они проводят в Нью-Йорке. Они пьют слишком много шотов на вечеринке Алексы Чанг, и Луи проводит вечер, разговаривая с незнакомцами и куря без остановки. Гарри очаровывает каждого, кто подходит к нему поболтать, рассказывая истории, которые Томлинсон слышал уже миллион раз.

Он любит его так сильно, что иногда это пугает. Вещи, которые он мог бы уже ненавидеть к этому времени, становятся только более захватывающими. Он смотрит, как Стайлс размахивает руками, что-то объясняя одному из друзей Алексы, и не может не улыбнуться.

Незадолго до полуночи Гарри натыкается на кофейный столик, падая на диван между Луи и Карой Делевинь, которая просвещала его в искусстве кунилингуса.

\- Аккуратнее, детка, - говорит он, потирая ушибленное место и пододвигая Гарри, чтобы тот уселся комфортнее. Кара просто хихикает и похлопывает кудрявого по спине. Она больше была подругой Гарри, нежели Луи, но она нравилась шатену. Она была очень нежной с Гарри. Почти осторожной, и он хотел бы, чтобы так с ним обращались все люди.

Стайлс улыбается и начинает тыкать его бедра.

\- Отвезешь меня домой, Лу? Моя одежда слишком узкая.

Кара фыркает, закрывшись бокалом, и смотрит на шатена. Тот подмигивает ей, и она удаляется на кухню, чтобы взять еще выпивки. Гарри рассматривает ее уход в качестве оправдания залезть Луи на колени.

\- Скоро поедем, еще даже полночь не наступила.

\- Поцелуй меня в полночь, - Гарри растягивает слова, обхватывая своими громадными руками щеки Луи.

\- Поцелую.

\- Целуй меня до самого утра.

Луи оставляет поцелуй на его лбу.

\- Именно так и сделаю.

Кара возвращается к ним и шлепается на диван рядом с Луи, игнорируя руки Гарри, блуждающие по его телу.

Когда они едут домой на такси, начинается дождь, у Луи наблюдает, как люди целуются на улицах. Гарри уснул на его коленях, так что он мягко перебирает его волосы. Ему интересно, были бы они вместе, если бы с самого начала не попали в One Direction? Ему интересно, если их каминг-аут прошел бы хуже, чем он был на самом деле. Ему интересно, был бы у него свой Гарри, который понимает его лучше всех, во всех других альтернативных вселенных.

_Я счастлив прямо сейчас. В этот момент я счастлив._

***

Нет никакого магического исцеления. Никакого волшебного поцелуя от принца, который будит Луи и вытаскивает из его депрессии. Он не открывает глаза и внезапно снова чувствует себя восемнадцатилетним, без популярности, давления, несколько лет скрытых отношений и всего остального. У него все еще есть татуировки по всему телу, доказывающими, что все это произошло на самом деле, олицетворяющие все те вещи, которые он не мог сделать или сказать в течение многих лет. У него все еще есть бойфренд, который иногда смущается трогать его на публике. У него все еще есть младшие сестры, которые не понимают, почему они никогда не видели его «сына».

То, на самом деле происходит — Луи вскакивает с кровати в один из дней, берет скейтборд и ездит по крыше их дома.

И делает то же самое на следующий день.

***

\- Хаз, малыш, еще десять минут, - кричит Луи из гостиной. Он играл в FIFA уже два часа, и Гарри явно начинает злиться.

\- Поставь игру на паузу, Луи. Элайза звонила уже несколько раз, и она не прекратит, пока ты не ответишь.

Дерьмо. Луи нажимает кнопку, останавливая игру, и встает с дивана. Он перепрыгивает через упаковки чипсов и пивные бутылки, забирая телефон у Гарри и посылая тому воздушный поцелуй, возвращаясь обратно в комнату.

\- И как долго? - тут же спрашивает женщина, прежде чем Луи успевает даже поздороваться.

\- Эм...

\- Как долго тебе уже лучше? - еще раз спрашивает Элайза, и Луи прикусывает язык. Почти шесть месяцев, если говорить честно, но он не хочет, чтобы она знала. Он боится, что счастье ускользнет из его рук, словно вода. Он хочет вдоволь насладиться им, насладиться каждым моментом.

\- С декабря, - говорит Гарри, опускаясь на колени около Луи. Тот закрывает динамик и шипит на него.

\- Я так рада слышать это. Я буду в Нью-Йорке на следующих выходных. Я хочу встретиться, чтобы обсудить, куда и как тебе нужно двигаться дальше.

\- Да, хорошо, - бормочет шатен, и Гарри кладет руку на его бедро, успокаивая.

***

\- Ты знал, что волки находят себе пару на всю жизнь? - спрашивает Луи, упираясь ногами в бортик ванной. Они открыли окно, и ветер заставляет шатена дрожать. Он ожидал, что майские ночи в Нью-Йорке будут теплее.

\- Правда? - любопытно спрашивает Стайлс.

\- Ага. Ну, альфа-самцы и самки точно.

\- А что определяет альфу? - Гарри становится на колени, проводя рукой по щеке Луи. Борода парня валяется на полу в ванной вокруг их босых ног.

\- Победа, я предполагаю.

Гарри угукает, а затем берет крем для бритья, размазывая его равномерно по коже шатена.

\- Кажется, у тебя много общего с волками.

Луи раздраженно выдыхает и поднимает брови.

\- Потому что я нашел любовь всей своей жизни?

\- Шшш, - говорит Гарри, наклоняя его голову назад. - Потому что ты всегда побеждаешь. А теперь перестань говорить, или я порежу тебя, а ты знаешь, что я ненавижу смотреть на кровь.

Луи закрывает рот и глаза, пока Гарри проводит бритвой по его подбородку. Его руки уверены, а движения точны и прямы. Томлинсон расслабляется и сосредотачивается на запахе Гарри — его любимая смесь фруктового шампуня и дорогого одеколона от Тома Форда.

Когда Стайлс перестает двигать руками, Луи открывает глаза, и зеленоглазый улыбается ему.

\- Готово, - шепчет он, и внезапно сердце Луи увеличивается в размере. Гарри похлопывает его щеки полотенцем, убирая остатки пены.

Человеку, смотрящему на него из зеркала, больше не снятся пожары.


End file.
